


One More Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John unwittingly issues a challenge that Ronon is more than happy to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One More Time  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,106  
>  **Summary:** John unwittingly issues a challenge that Ronon is more than happy to accept.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'delayed orgasm' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

Ronon was spent. Hell, he was beyond satisfied. He was completely and utterly relaxed. Twice he had come inside John and both times had almost blown the top off of his head. He glanced down at the half-empty container of _Astroglide_ lying on the bed beside them before he looked up into the glazed eyes of his lover.

“What’s wrong, John?”

_What’s wrong? Was he fucking kidding?_ He should have known better than to let Ronon fuck him first after the dare John himself had uttered. But Ronon could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. He hadn’t realized what the game was until it was too late. He had thought the first time Ronon had left him hanging was a fluke but now after the second time he knew Ronon was doing it on purpose.

“Come on, John. Tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered as his fingers danced along John’s erection.

John couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as the calloused fingers lazily teased up and down his cock. 

“I need to come.” He ground out through a clenched jaw as he glared down his body at the cock ring that held him firmly erect.

“Would you like me to help with that?”

John nodded his head so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

A wicked smile graced Ronon’s face as he scooted down John’s body. He licked and teased the exposed skin along the way until he was settled between John’s legs.

“Aren’t you going to remove the...” A long his escaped from between his lips as Ronon’s breath caressed his feverish skin.

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Ronon’s warm, wet tongue licked down John’s hard length to the cock ring that held his erection like a vise before moving slowly back up the other side. He bucked his hips; his hands tightening into fists at his sides as a groan escaped him. _How much longer was he supposed to endure this painful pleasure?_

“Ronon.” His voice was husky with barely surprised passion as he whispered the name like a prayer.

“Hush, John.” Ronon gently nipped the tender skin of John’s cock. “Do you want me to stop? You said that you could take anything I could dish out, remember?” He gently licked the small hurt. “Or were you mistaken?”

John didn’t know whether to growl or groan at the blatant dare he heard in Ronon’s voice. As to how much more he could take, he honestly didn’t know. 

He turned his head and glanced quickly at the clock on the bedside table. An hour and a half had gone by and in that time Ronon had driven him close to coming no less than seven times and each time he wouldn’t allow John to come. It was beginning to drive him insane. He was almost to the point where he would promise anything, do anything if only Ronon would let him come.

Ronon stared into John’s eyes. “John?” He stopped as he waited for an answer.

“Don’t stop.” He forced out through clenched teeth. _For the love of everything that’s holy don’t let him stop._

His breath escaped in a hiss as Ronon took him into the warm, cavern of his mouth. John groaned as he watched as his tongue slid along the edges of the cock ring before he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked John’s cock from the base to the tip and back again.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, bringing every cell in his body to instant, orgasmic alert. He wanted to come. Hell he needed to come.

Unable to stop himself he whispered the one word he had promised himself he wouldn’t. “Please.”

Ronon shook his head and sucked harder.

His body trembled as massive explosions were going off inside of his body. He could feel his orgasm beginning to hover just out of reach. He was almost there. All he needed was....

Ronon slowly let John’s cock slide out of him mouth as he ran his tongue along the hard, engorged length.

John bucked his hips wildly as he tried desperately to get Ronon to take him back inside his hot mouth once more. “Please, Ronon!”

“I don’t think so.” Ronon couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He knew he was driving John absolutely insane with pent-up desire.

“Damn it, Ronon!” The growl rumbled deep within his chest. 

Teasing laughter echoed around the room just before Ronon carefully scraped his teeth along the side of John’s cock.

Lights flashed behind his eyes at the pleasure-pain that shot through his body. “Ahh! Ronon!”

With each stroke of his tongue Ronon brought him to the precipice and every time he refused to let John go over until he lay beneath him a trembling mass of need. 

“Please!”

Ronon shook his head. “No.”

A loud whimper escaped him. This was it. He was going to go insane and it would be all Ronon’s fault! He thrashed, he writhed as he begged desperately without words for the one thing he needed, for the very thing Ronon refused to let him have. “Oh, God! Please.”

Finally, Ronon gave in, with a flick of his fingers he unsnapped the cock ring and flung it away as he lowered his mouth onto John’s engorged cock.

Up and down, over and over again, Ronon licked and sucked until once more John was on the brink of coming.

Ronon leaned his head back a little to see John staring at him with a mixture of pleading, undeniable lust and love all rolled into one.

That look caused Ronon to double his efforts. What once was a playful act between two lustful lovers became something more, something deeper. Without breaking eye contact, he took John’s cock deep into his throat and swallowed.

John’s body arched almost completely off the bed at the feel of Ronon’s throat squeezing his cock. As sensation after sensation rocked his trembling body his orgasm was ripped from him. 

He yelled Ronon’s name in a guttural sound that wasn’t quite human but was nonetheless understood. With a groan he collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes searching for Ronon’s.

Ronon gave one last lick to the tip of John’s softening cock before he raised his head to look at John.

“That was...” Words failed him. John couldn’t describe how much he had enjoyed it.

Ronon tossed his dreadlocks out of his eyes as he slid his way up John’s body. He cupped John’s face in his hands as his tongue traced the contours of John’s lips before he whispered with a grin, “I know.”


End file.
